No eran sólo amigos
by Paulita Granger
Summary: Las cosas cambian, más aún los sentimientos, lo complicado es reconocerlo y aceptarlo. Hermione/Harry, regalo para Aglaia Callia.


Regalito para Aglaia Callia que pidió en topic del foro Weird Sisters _"Querido Santa: porque he sido una buen fangirl"_. Espero que te guste, hacía mucho que no escribía =)

* * *

**No eran solo amigos**

Hermione cerró el libro sobre su regazo dado que gracias al alboroto de la sala común su lectura se había visto interrumpida.

Se levantó ofuscada y con cara de pocos amigos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Caminó molesta en dirección a los jardines y maldijo cuánta persona se le pasara por el frente.

Ella no solía sentirse así, era amable, cálida y demostradora fiel de buenos modales pero ese día, desde hacía unas horas atrás, estaba con el culo al norte.

No sabía por qué le había enojado tanto ver a Harry tan cerca de Cho Chang, pero estaba dispuesta a no analizarlo. Ni siquiera quería evocar ese maldito recuerdo. Pero qué diablos, no podía evitar que las imágenes se atropellen en su mente.

Se sentó con furia en el pasto y se acomodó contra la corteza del árbol, en esos segundos de tanta ira y rabia querría desaparecer del mundo y volver a nacer en otro lado, en la Polinesia, las Bahamas, cualquier lugar menos en ése.

En concreto, si lo pensaba por enésima vez no había visto nada raro, sólo Harry abrazando a Cho que seguía llorando la muerte de Cedric… _¿por qué no muere y le acompaña? ¡Estaríamos todos más tranquilos!- _pensó rabiosa. _¡Hermione Jane Granger! No puedes pensar eso, tú eres buena, eres mejor que ella y tus pensamientos deben ser buenos…_

-Hola Hermione- Harry la saludó desde arriba mirándola con ojos divertidos- ¿Qué hacías? ¿Dormías?

La Gryffindor no supo dónde meterse, de hecho, si hubiese sido un ñandú, hubiese metido la cabeza dentro de la tierra.

-No Harry, sólo cerré los ojos un momento- _en realidad estaba pensando en que Cho Chang se podía morir un rato pero no puedo contestarte eso, ¿no?_

-Ah…- se rascó la cabeza un poco confundido y luego, se sentó a su lado- Lindo día, ¿eh?

-Es raro de ti que empieces una conversación hablando de algo tan banal como el clima Harry, ¿te ocurre algo?- preguntó Hermione con ojos inquisidores. Lo conocía mucho más de lo que alguien pudiera llegar a imaginar y ese simple hecho en los últimos meses le estaba dado problemas.

-Si…¿cómo es que lo sabes?

-Te conozco- cerró definitivamente el libro. Estaba claro que ese día no iba a terminar de leer a Dante.

-Mujeres…

Ah- susurró ella, sintiendo como un vacío se apoderaba de su alma. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar los problemas amorosos de Harry con tanta liviandad y le molestaba sentirse tan vulnerable sólo con saber que él y esa china se habían besado. Si Harry y Hermione siempre habían sido amigos, ¿por qué ahora ella iba a confundirse?

-Es que, ¡me confunden!- protestó tirándose el cabello azabache.

-¿Más de una?- _Ahora me siento mucho peor, gracias Harry. _

-Si, es raro… es decir, ya sabes que está Cho, y que te he contado que nos besamos y toda la bola pero aún así hay alguien a quién no puedo dejar de ver y me pone nervioso y los pelos de punta, porque ¡vamos! Sé que no es ético…

Hermione sólo lo miraba –_ Ético, ¿eh? ¿Menores ahora Harry? En qué terminará todo esto…- _Discúlpame Harry pero a qué te refieres con ético…

-A que es mi amiga.- dijo secamente.

La leona tragó en seco y no pudo hacer más que agarrar el libro con ambas manos. Su corazón empezó a latir dolorosamente, no podía caber en ella esa estúpida sensación de alegría. Sí, sí, no podía mentir, a ella le _gustaba _Harry pero esperaba que ese síntoma se disolviera con el tiempo. Era difícil reconocerlo pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Después de recomponerse un instante musitó un –ah-

-Si bueno, ya sabes, - tartamudeó rascándose la cabeza y revolviéndose el pelo- en sí agradezco que sea mi amiga porque ha hecho mucho por mí y me ha ayudado tanto que no me alcanzaría la vida para devolverle lo que hay hecho por mí- A medida que hablaba su mirada verde se volvía más intensa- ha sido de oro pero me revienta que en estos meses haya hecho un paso al costado. Es mi amiga pero cada vez que le cuento lo que me pasa con Cho, noto que se pone triste, que no me contesta sinceramente, porque es decir, yo la conozco, sé lo que se esconde tras esos ojos marrones y…

Hermione no podía cerrar la boca. Estaba expectante aunque no terminaba de confirmarle que era ella, la certeza hacía empeño para adueñarse de su mente.

-Y bueno, está aquí y ahora y sé que me estás mirando pero ¡no me estás prestando atención Hermione!

-Es que, Harry, ay Harry- suspiró tratando de controlar su hiperventilación- Me tomas por sorpresa…

-Hermione, bien sabes que no es así- dijo bajito el moreno mientras miraba en dirección al lago. Los dos sabemos que entre nosotros hace rato que hay magia diferente…

-Si lo sé- contestó ella mirando lo mismo que él. No había nada más qué decir.

-Si.- Volteó el rostro y la observó.

No iban a decirse una declaración de amor, pero por lo menos sabían que no estaban solos, siempre lo supieron, pero ahora, lo confirmaron.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, si es así, dejen review porfa=). Felices fiestas!!

Paulita


End file.
